A Jersey Grirl's Love
by Invisible Flying Monkey Ninjas
Summary: This is the sequle to Trip to New Jersey. Zak is feeling strange about Mel. Is it puberty? Hormones? Or Mel herself? Rated M for a reason!
1. Puberty

A Jersey girl's love

I feel,so empty. Like I need some one to make me feel whole. I've been going through these changes. Like, mentally. I'm thinking diffrently about this girl, Mel. She started living with us a month ago. We used to share a room, but now she has her own room. But right now i wish she didn't have her own. Why does she have to make me feel this way? Why do I want her so much? I love her, but not even Wadi made me feel this way.  
It all started when we were looking for Lockness monster in Scotland. "Are ya ready for this?"Mel asked. "You bet!" I said. "Okay kids, lets get into our diving suits."Mom told us. "I don't have a diving suit, ."Mel said. "Thats okay, we made one for you, here."Mom said while giving Mel a suit. "Thanks!"She beamed.

After I got dressed, I wet to go check on Mel. "Hey Mel!Are you done yet!"I asked. "Yeah!Old on a sec."She said while opening the door. My heart started pounding when I saw her. The suit was skin tight. It showed off her curves and fantastic body shape. "So how do I look?"She asked me as she twirled around. My eyes were rolling up and down her body. "Uh,uh, Good."I said. "Thanks."She said. "Come on! Lockness monster, here we come!"She said while grabbing arm. I got a good veiw of her butt from there. "_I bet it's soft_."I thought. "We're here!"She said while putting on her helment. "Here's yours."She said. "Uh, thanks."I said. "Um,are you okay?You've been actin weird latley."She asked me. "Yeah,yeah, i'm find."I assured her. "Well, don't let that get in da way of dis adventer."She told me as she jumped into the water. I sat down on a chair and thought. "I like her alot. But why do I feel this way all of a sudden?"I asked out loud. "Come on Zak!" Mom yelled.

"So where do ya think it is?"Mel asked Mom. "Well the monster is said to live in a foggy area where it rises from it's habitate."She said. "Hey!I think I see somthing."I told them. "Yeah, I see it too."Mel said. "Well lets go get it."I said. "Wait, what if we scare it?"She asked me. "Don't worry, we're experts."I told her "Look out!"I yelled to Mel. The Lockness monster's tail was about to smash down on her. "Thanks for da heads up!"She said. When it came to me, it lifted it's arm and almost smashed me if it weren't for Mel. She made a big wave to move it. We finally got the monster to stay calm. We took some DNA samples for dad to study."Well that was fun. But I am I smell like Lockness. I'm going to take a shower."Mel told me. She then used her powers to remove the water from her body.

But then I got another thought. Her naked body dripping wet with water and soap. Then he felt his manhood get harder. The harder it got, the more he wanted her. "Oh man, I got to get rid of this quick."I thought. I hurried to my room and got under the covers. Then I got out of the suit and started to rub my boner. "Ahh."I moaned. I couldn't help but think about Mel, naked, wet, soapy. Man, I've got to stop doing that! "Al-most T-here!"I grunted. "Ahhh." I moaned in relife. Now I had to go to the bathroom.

The door wasn't locked so I thought that Mel was done. I walked in to see..."AHHH!"


	2. Love forever

A Jersey Girl's Love

"AHHH!"Mel screamed. She was completely naked!She wrapped her self in a towle quickly. "What are you doin in here!"She demanded. "I just wanted to use the bathroom. The door was unloncked."I told her. "Well get out NOW!"She commanded. "Alright, alright. I'm really sorry."I told her."It's okay, just...knock first."She said. "Uh oh!" I said in horror. "Uh oh? Whats uh oh?"She asked me. "The door won't open, it's stuck!"I told her. "Oh no! We can't get out! And your parents won't be back till the next mornin."She said in despare. "Well you go ahead and use the toilet, I'll stay in the shower till your finished."She said. As soon as I knew she was in the shower i rushed to the toilet.

Mel couldn't help but get curios about me. "_I wonder...what he looks like...under there_."She thought. She moved the shower curtin to see me using the toilet. She couldn't help but notice me manhood. "Wow,he's so big!"She thought. She quickly closed the curtins so I couldn't see."Okay Mel I'm done."I told he. She came out of the shower, and sat next to me. "So, uh, Zak, you saw me naked, right."She asked. I was shoked at the question. "Well, yeah, but it was a freak accident."I told her. "Well, I was thinking. To be fair, maybey I should-"She hesitated. "Should what?"I asked."Maybey I should.....see you..naked too."She finished. "You don't have ta, if you don't want ta."She told me.

I got up and took off my shirt, and pants , and boxers. "Well...were fair now."I said meekly. "Uh, okay."She said. She went to get my shirt for me,but slipped on the water on the floor. And fell on me. Her towel was undone, only convering her bottom half. "I'm so sorry."She said. But then things got intense. I moved my lips closer to hers. She did the same. Mel opened her lips, and I stuck my tounge inside. "Mmmh."She moaned.I maseged her tounge with mine, trying to make her enjoy every moment. She took off the rest of her towle."Mel, are you sure you want this?"I asked her."Yes Zak. I love you so much. And I want you to love me."She said. "I love too Mel. No matter what. I said.

We went back to kiss each other. I reached down to grab her butt, and started grouping it. "Zak."She moaned. I loved the way she moaned my name. She was making me harder by the second. We got up to move next to the wall. "Zak, do ya want me to....suck it?"She asked. "Yeah."I said. We got into 69 position. She started to stroke my hard-on. She was so carefull to her touch. "Mel."I moaned. To keep myself from cumming too early for her, I had to lick her opening. "Uhh, Zak."She moaned. She started to lick the tip of my dick first, then she put her whole mouth on it. "M-Mel."I grunted. I had to lick faster. "Uhh, Zak! If you keep doning that, i'll c-cum!"She moaned.

"I want you to cum."I told her. She started to suck faster and faster, and licked harder. Then I stuck my tounge in her hole. "ZAK!!"She moaned as she came. It took me over the eage, and I came in her both drank each others cum. "D-Do you want to go further?"I asked her. "Yes, but while we are doing that, why don't we take a shower."She said. "I like the way you think."I flirted. We turned the shower on and steped in it.  
I picked her up by her legs and positioned myself at her entrence. "She kissed me as I pushed in. "AHHH!!"She screamed in pain. "Shh, shh it'll go away soon, Mel."I told her. She just nodded. A tear trailed down her cheek. "It's okay Mel, I'm here."I comforted her. I felt so much love between us. "Zak, you can go now."She wispered. I nodded and started to thrust upward. "Zak, uhhh!!"She moaned. "Mel, Your so wet!"I grunted. I started to suck on her neck. "Uhhh,ohh Zak!"She moaned. I noticed that there were three times that Mel looked the most adorible. 1:When she sleep, she looked so innocent. 2:When she laughed, she had a twinkle in her eyes. And 3: When her body was full of ectasy, she blushed so much and still had that twinkle in her eyes.

"Zak, f-faster!"She pleaded. I started to grab her hips and boucne her up and down the fastest I could while she wrapped her legs around my waste. She clawed at my back, but i didn't mind, it wasn't her fault."Mel I think i'm gonna cum!"I told her. "I am too!"She moaned. "MEL,AHHH!!"I grunted. "AHHH, ZAK!!"She moaned. We both came at the same time. I set her down on the shower floor, but she was a little weak in the knees. "Here, I'll hold you up."I told her.

"I love you so much Zak."She said while hugging me. "I love you too, Mel. And I always will."


End file.
